


The Sky

by fluttr



Series: college works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluttr/pseuds/fluttr
Summary: A woman intensely wrapped up in her busy life finds relaxation and comfort in a great source - the sky.





	The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> a work I did for class last year - this time, a narrative paragraph. inspired by "The Big Sky" by Kate Bush.  
> also, I can't write summaries all that well. ^^;

Lisa Rashaad was a busy woman, too busy. She devoted too much of her time on work instead of relaxation. On top of that, her job was done at home. She was therefore wrapped in her own little and unimaginable bubble – until one day, she had enough. Her mind and body ran out of energy for her to keep up with the tasks, even mundane ones. The lack of energy would last for days until, much like the work that drove her crazy, she also had enough with the moping. Lisa stepped outside to at least the front porch and the clarity and brightness of the day were too much for her eyes to handle. When she got used to the brightness, however, and saw the ever-changing clouds, she felt something happening with her body that hadn’t felt in a long time: tranquility. She stepped out further and from there, her imagination explored: clouds that were in form of animals; one cloud was in the shape of Britain. Once she saw the world in all its splendor, Lisa now realized a whole new wonder and possibility outside of her home. She saw her life beginning to look up. For once in a long time, she felt at peace, childlike, and most of all, happy – all from looking at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. feel free to comment if you want. ^^


End file.
